Cuidas de mí
by Rikku Redfield
Summary: El tiempo pasa para los humanos, pero no para Filia que debe cuidar de Valgaav aunque no le sea fácil, igual que él cuida de ella...o eso cree, porque un demonio anda cerca
1. Chapter 1

**CUIDAS DE MÍ**

**Capítulo 1: La invitación**

-Querido Valgaav –empezó a decir Filia arrodillada ante la cuna que contenía la bola de cristal azul-, sabes que antes de acostarme me gusta hablar contigo sobre lo que me ha sucedido a lo largo del día.

La bola de cristal brilló fuertemente inundando toda la habitación. Filia cerró los ojos para que la luz no la cegara y sonrió dejándose envolver por la calidez que desprendía de ella.

-Han venido muchos compradores y el negocio continúa prosperando. Como siempre. Pero hoy también es un día muy especial puesto que ya hace cinco años que nos separamos del grupo. Aunque para nosotros cinco años no sean absolutamente nada ellos habrán cambiado mucho. Rina y Ameria ya serán todas unas mujercitas. Zelgadis posiblemente ya haya recuperado su aspecto. Y Gaudy tal vez haya madurado (aunque lo dudo).

La joven dragona ensombreció el rostro durante unos instantes.

-Y Zeros –dijo entre dientes-.

La bola inició un constante parpadeo. La muchacha entendió así que Valgaav estaba enojado.

-De acuerdo –se apresuró a disculparse u.uU- Sé que no te gusta que hable de ese estúpido demonio. Perdóname.

La esfera azulada volvió al mismo estado que antes.

-¿Sabes qué, Valgaav? He despedido a los que eran tus secuaces… ¡No! No te creas que los he echado por ineptitud. Solamente quería que rehicieran sus vidas. Tienen a alguien que les está esperando…

Un sonido prácticamente inaudible alertó a Filia. Provenía de fuera. Cerca de la casa.

La joven de cabellos dorados abrió apresuradamente la puerta de par en par y asustada comenzó a gritar:

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Pero tan solo obtuvo por contestación una ráfaga de viento que ondeó sus largos cabellos.

-Debió ser imaginación mía. O tal vez sea el espíritu de Valgaav que envuelve la casa. Desde el primer día que me separé de mis amigos no ha habido ni un solo momento que me haya sentido desprotegida.

Juntó sus manos del mismo modo que hacía para rezar y miró al cielo. En silencio. Volvió a entrar a su casa.

En el tejado, una figura escondida entre las sombras, había presenciado la escena.

-¿El espíritu de Valgaav? –dijo con voz aterciopelada- ¡Qué tontería!

A la mañana siguiente, Filia abrió la tienda como de costumbre. Acarició la bola de cristal para desearle buenos días y empezó a limpiar los jarros mientras esperaba a su primer cliente.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente y no fue hasta la tarde, poco antes de cerrar la tienda, cuando escuchó una voz familiar:

-¡Filia!

La dragona se giró descubriendo así a una joven pelirroja de unos veinte años.

-¿Rina? –preguntó la interpelada-.

Un chico alto y rubio de ojos azules escoltaba a la muchacha y posó sus manos en los hombros de Rina.

-¡Hola Filia! - saludó con su habitual alegría-.

-¿Gaudy? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! –dijo con una risa nerviosa. Eso significada un gasto excesivo de comida.

Filia preparó la cena. Ver como comían Rina y Gaudy le quitó el apetito y se acercó para comprobar como estaba Valgaav. Lo acunó entre sus brazos para después besarle. A consecuencia de esto la esfera brilló con una extraña luz roja lo cual le hizo gracia a la joven.

Más tarde volvió con la pareja, que después de la comilona ya estaban saciados. Se imaginó por un momento a Rina embarazada y eso le hizo que se le erizara el pelo. Si ya engullía un montó para alimentarse ella… si fueran dos personas…

-¿Qué te pasa, Filia? –le preguntó Rina-.

-Na… nada. No te preocupes. Pero dime, ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Bueno… -empezó a decir Rina- la verdad es que… lo que quería decirte es… bueno… esto es muy difícil.

La pelirroja se había sonrojado notablemente y fue Gaudy quien tuvo que reaccionar:

-¡Rina y yo vamos a casarnos! –soltó tan tranquilamente-.

La joven de ojos rojos golpeó la cabeza de su prometido, éste se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Auch! –se quejó Gaudy- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-¡Estúpido!

Filia los observó sorprendida pero luego sonrió.

-Felicidades.

-La verdad es que no hemos venido solo para invitarte a la boda. –prosiguió Rina- Quería que tú fueses mi dama de honor junto con Ameria.

-Me encantaría –contestó emocionada-.

Se levantó con ímpetu, cogió las manos de Rina y con ojos vidriosos le dijo:

-Cuenta conmigo.

-u.uU Esto… Ya me los has dicho Filia. Por cierto –cambió de tema- ¿Sabes donde está Zeros?

-¿¡Zeros?

Al instante se le puso la cola tiesa, agarró fuertemente entre sus manos la porra y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Rina y Gaudy retrocedieron asustados.

-¡No volváis a mencionar a ese demonio!

-Lo sentimos –se apresuró a disculparse Gaudy-, pero es que queríamos invitarle a la boda.

Mientras Gaudy sufría la cólera de Filia, Rina se escabulló de la casa. el viento azotaba los árboles y fue entonces cuando notó su presencia.

-¡Levitación!

Una figura escondida entre las sombras la esperaba.

-¡Rina! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –dijo una voz alegre-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas? ¿Qué tramas?

-Son demasiadas preguntas pero a todas ellas puedo contestar que es un secreto.

-Lo suponía –se encogió de hombros-. Me da igual, solo quería que supieses que estás invitado a mi boda.

La joven ya se disponía a marchar cuando el extraño le pidió:

-No le digas nada a Filia.

-Tranquilo –le guiñó un ojo y se fue-.

**Continuará…**

N/A: Este es mi primer fic de Slayers así que no me sean malas personas y envíenme un review aunque sea para burlarse. A lo mejor está un poquito flojito pero me gustaría que me dijesen en qué puedo mejorar y si les ha gustado pues nada, mándenme reviews.

Muchos besos de Gelma-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**CUIDAS DE MÍ**

**N/A: **Venga, voy a actualizar que ya lo estoy dejando así como un poquito abandonado. A ver si este capítulo mola más. Yo me lo pasé muy bien haciéndolo!

**Capítulo 2: La boda 1ª parte**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la visita de Rina y Gaudy. Filia estaba en su tienda tranquilamente, arreglándose para la ocasión. En la puerta había puesto el cartel de "cerrado", para que nadie la molestara. Se miró al espejo, lucía realmente hermosa con el modelito de dama de honor.

De pronto, una luz azulada hizo que la joven dragona se diera la vuelta. Filia se acercó hacia Valgaav. Estaba impaciente por ver el renacer del pequeño. Lo miraba con una profunda ternura y sin darse cuenta, ya lo tenía entre sus brazos.

Unas campanillas la volvieron a la realidad. Dejó de acunar a la esfera con cierto enojo. ¡¿Es que no sabían leer?!

Su rostro se suavizó al contemplar la figura que tenía delante.

-Ameria… -susurró emocionada. Hacía años que no sabía nada de ella.

Las dos amigas corrieron a abrazarse con algunas cuantas lágrimas de emoción. Se separaron despacio sin querer romper ese momento. Con Rina no podía tener ese recibimiento tan cálido porque no era así de cariñosa, pero con la princesa era distinto.

-He venido hasta aquí porque… -súbitamente, levantó el puño con decisión-. ¡Quería que fuésemos juntas hacia el gran evento que se organiza en honor al mutuo amor que se profesan dos de nuestros más grandes y allegados amigos! ¡El amor y la justicia siempre prevalecerán!

-No cambiará- suspiró Filia con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Por cierto Filia, ¿dónde están Jiras y Valgaav?

-Pues, Jiras tiene una familia que cuidar, así que le pedí que se fuera junto con su amigo, pero Valgaav está aquí.

Filia condució a Ameria hacia donde residía Valgaav. Éste parpadeaba con lentitud.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con él? ¿Lo vas a llevar a la boda?- interrogó la joven princesa.

La dragona se sobresaltó.

-¡No había pensado en eso! Parece que no tengo otro remedio.

-Oye- Ameria se agachó para inspeccionar la esfera-, ¿esto es un huevo de dragón?

La dueña de la tienda asintió.

-Está igual que la última vez- comentó la morena.

-Va creciendo poco a poco.

-¿Cuánto tardará en nacer?

-Un par de siglos- contestó con paciencia-, más o menos.

Ameria silbó.

-¡Vaya! ¡Yo ya no estaré!- hizo broma, pero la idea la aterraba-. ¿Y tú?

-Yo me conservo tal y como estoy ahora.

-¡Qué envidia!

La princesa dirigió su mano hacia la cabeza mientras se le ocurría una idea descabellada. Aunque no tanto… Posó su mano sobre la barbilla, pensativa. Formó un esquema mental el cual le explicó a su amiga Filia.

-Entonces- empezó a decir la princesa-, al principio, cuando nazca Valgaav tú serás su mamá.

Filia asintió orgullosa aunque con un deje de tristeza que ni ella misma sabía porqué.

-¿Pero qué pasará cuando se haga mayor?- prosiguió-. ¿Qué pasará cuando le cuentes que no eres su madre? ¿Y qué pasará si, siendo tú la última de su especie, se enamora de ti? ¿Qué pasaría si tú también te enamorases?

La joven de cabellos dorados enrojeció súbitamente. No había caído en esa posibilidad. O no había querido caer. La cuestión es que la última pregunta la había pillado totalmente desprevenida. Desde que conocía la triste historia de Valgaav, ella era como su protectora. Quería resguardarlo del mundo. Se preguntó por enésima vez en su vida, si lo que había sentido por él era amor. Ladeó con la cabeza, siempre conseguían confundirla. Todos.

Pero Ameria no se había enterado del aturdimiento de la dragona y se montó la película.

-Ya os veo a los dos. Amándoos clandestinamente, como dos fugitivos. La mujer mayor que hace de madre adoptiva y su joven hijo, un amor imposible por culpa del odio mutuo que sentían las dos razas. ¡EL AMOR SIEMPRE PREVALECERÁ!

Filia rió nerviosa. Definitivamente no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Un terrible presentimiento hizo que la joven dragona mirara con miedo el reloj. ¡Mierda! Cogió a Ameria del brazo sin darle ninguna explicación y con el otro al huevo de Valgaav. Corrió lo más deprisa que pudo, pero llegaban tarde.

-------------------

Rina estaba tan impaciente que se había devorado media casa entera. Su hermana la miraba con impasibilidad.

-De nada va a servirte que te pongas así- se burló de Rina-. Además, dicen que la novia siempre se retrasa.

-¡Lo normal- gritó ella sin reparar a quien lo había hecho-, es que sea la novia! ¡No las damas de honor!

La pelirroja estaba que echaba humo por la boca cuando llegaron sus dos amigas hermosamente vestidas. Despeinadas pero guapas. La novia se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Solo espero que no me arruinen la boda- murmuró con voz cansina.

-------------------

La ceremonia transcurrió con calma. Filia y Ameria no dejaban de llorar. Habían acudido muchos conocidos de ellos, aunque Filia no conocía ni a la mitad. Cuando se dijeron el sí quiero, Filia no pudo evitar estrechar a Valgaav. Ameria miró hacía todos los lados de la iglesia pero en vano. Zelgadis no estaba. La dragona notó la decepción de su amiga y le golpeó con el codo. Ameria levantó la mirada y la rubia le señaló con la vista un sitio apartado pero no muy lejos de donde estaban ellas. La princesa no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa a su compañero.

Filia los miraba con cariño. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar girarse bruscamente. Le pareció que una sombra pasaba por la entrada de la iglesia. La dragona se disculpó y dijo que se sentía algo indispuesta. Le susurró a su amiga que saldría fuera a tomar el aire y de paso repartiría arroz para echar a los novios.

Con cada paso que daba creía que iba a desplomarse. Todo el mundo la observaba con sorpresa, pero ella tan solo se preocupaba por sujetar fuertemente a la esfera. A medida que avanzaba se iba debilitando y a la vez sus ansias asesinas se incrementaban.

Se sujetó en el marco de la puerta mientras su corazón latía rápidamente; apunto de desbordarse. Respiraba entrecortadamente y caminó casi instintivamente unos metros hacia delante cuando una voz a sus espalda, prácticamente inaudible, le susurró a sus orejas haciendo que ésta se estremeciera.

-Cuanto tiempo, Filia.

Agarró su porra entre las dos manos y con fuerza, arremetió contra aquello que la aterraba. Pero tan solo golpeó a la nada.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Una mano la sujetó por la cintura sin que ella pudiera resistirse. Y otra vez le habló, esta vez, más sensual, muy cerca de ella, apretando todo el cuerpo.

-¿Sabes qué? Estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas.

Filia pensó que moriría al reconocer esa voz y ese aroma, dulce pero amargo a la vez. Dejó caer el arma sin fuerzas y se le hubiera caído el huevo si no fuera porque el instinto maternal se lo prohibía.

La mano dejó de apresarla y ella se giró lentamente para afrontar ese rostro que despreciaba y admiraba al mismo tiempo, sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y que sus pulmones se ensanchaban cuando al fin, dijo su nombre:

-Zeros.

El demonio la miraba divertido y levantó la mano para saludarla.

-¡Te he engañado, tonta!

La joven de cabellos dorados no comprendió sus palabras hasta que desvió la vista de sus ojos cerrados, hasta la mano que alzaba en señal de saludo. El guante estaba lleno de hollín. Frunció el ceño, enfadada; con esa mano la había cogido por la cintura. Miró su vestido rosa pastel que le habían diseñado especialmente para esa ocasión. Estaba manchado de negro. Se lo había estropeado. Había caído en su trampa sin darse cuenta. Su gesto se volvió sombrío, de su cuerpo empezó a salir fuego, y su voz sonó aterradora cuando gritó:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ZEROS!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡CÓMO TE ODIO!!!

-------------------

El restaurante donde se celebraba el banquete era excepcionalmente grande. Más que un salón parecía un palacio real. Estaba claro que la pareja elegiría el sitio más caro y con mayor comida de la comarca, pero tal vez se habían pasado. Lo que sí estaba claro es que no habían reparado en gastos.

Filia se aburría enormemente sentada al lado de la pareja (que lo único que hacían era comer) desde que Ameria había dicho que daría un paseo por el jardín. La dragona pensó que lo mejor sería imitarla. Cogió a Valgaav y se disculpó educadamente por abandonar la mesa.

Al cruzar la puerta, se topó de lleno con una chica de cabellos largos y violetas. Como no se vieron, tropezaron y a la rubia se le escurrió la esfera de entre las manos. Por suerte, la otra muchacha lo cogió a tiempo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó esta última.

-No pasa nada- contestó cortésmente Filia.

La chica de cabellos violetas reparó en la bola de cristal que había cogido al vuelo y la acarició. Inconscientemente el huevo parpadeó, pero la muchacha ni se inmutó i lo continuó acariciando.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó hechizada por el influjo de Valgaav.

-Una esfera, que contiene muchos secretos y recuerdos.

Lentamente, Filia agarró a Valgaav y lo separó de la joven con suma delicadeza. De pronto, la joven de ojos verdes comenzó a llorar.

-Perdona- Filia apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ésta-. Creo que ha sido muy rudo de mi parte.

-¡Qué va!- se frotó los ojos-. No es culpa tuya. Es que… -rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a pasear por el jardín y me lo explicas? Así te quedarás mejor. Me llamo Filia.

-Yo soy Silphil.

Pasearon unos segundos en silencio y cuando Silphil se sintió con fuerzas le explicó su historia.

-Debes pensar que soy una persona horrible. En verdad que me alegro mucho por los novios, pero no puedo evitar apenarme porque yo realmente amo a Gaudy.

Filia la miró con dulzura. Un amor no correspondido es el peor de todos los males. Entonces, Silphil se paró en frente de la dragona y le dijo:

-Lo siento me tengo que ir, me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

-Descuida.

La joven de cabellos dorados la vio alejarse entre los arbustos plantados en el jardín. De pronto escuchó unas voces que conocía perfectamente. Eran Zel y Ameria. Se acurrucó entre los setos y escuchó:

-Vamos Zelgadis, no seas tan cabezota.

-He dicho que no y es que no.

-Pero… ¿por qué? –preguntó angustiada la princesa.

-Hasta que no encuentre una solución para recuperar mi antiguo cuerpo…

-Sabes que a mí no me importa.

-Pues a mí, sí.

Filia escuchaba embelesada la discusión cuando alguien llegó por detrás sobresaltándola.

-Filia, ¿aún estás con eso de escuchar a escondidas?

-¡Zeros!

El demonio le sonrió.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar a ese par de tortolitos y hablar de nosotros.

-De… nosotros- balbuceó la dragona.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A**: Pensaba hacer el capítulo más largo, pero como veo que si lo alargo nunca actualizaré… pues nada, que sa quedao así como muy cortao, pero si vosotrs queréis la continuación, cuantos más reviews me enviéis más ganas tendré de actualizar (jeje n.nU porque pronto no lo sé) i además me inspira y los capítulos me salen más mejores y to eso. Ahora como no sé que más decir, voy a contestar reviews.

**Salube**: umm… esto… Gracias!

**Rak**: Ay rakel! Sas ke no magra que tú em parles en castellá, que eu vex molt raro. Pero bo. Ye xicona, que em pensaba que mai actualizaría este fic i mira. Pos sa kedat tallat pero vorem i normal ke filia es preocupe pel menjar. Com pa no fero! Xicona te dixe ke vax a estudiar descartes. Xau!!

**Spe metallium**: Thanks!! Espero que este chap no te haya defraudado xk está algo raro, xo ya verás al siguiente, xk lo verás no sé cuando xo lo harás siempre y cuando entres a leer mi fic. Me mareé ..

**Metaliummazoku**: continué, tarde xo lo hice, aquí está el segundo capítulo que está dividido en dos partes xa darle algo de… misteriosidad. Jeje

**Jessiai**: pos aquí entra zeros en ataque, a ver si te ha gustao o que.

Ya saben, se aceptan reviews de todo tipo. ¡Y NO SE PAGA POR ELLO!

Hasta siempre compañeros.


	3. Chapter 3

_En capítulos anteriores…_

Filia escuchaba embelesada la discusión cuando alguien llegó por detrás sobresaltándola.

-Filia, ¿aún estás con eso de escuchar a escondidas?

-¡Zeros!

El demonio le sonrió.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar a ese par de tortolitos y hablar de nosotros.

-De… nosotros- balbuceó la dragona.

**CAPÍTULO 3: La boda 2ª parte**

-Sí de nosotros- contestó como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Có…cómo que de nosotros? No… ¡No te…tenemos nada de que hablar… no…sotros!- tartamudeó nerviosa.

-¿Ah, no?- se acercó peligrosamente a ella i Filia cayó dentro de los matorrales-. Yo diría que sí.

Su cara se acercó tanto a la de ella que Filia no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Zeros levantó el dedo índice y con él, le tocó la punta de la nariz lo que hizo que la dragona se pusiera más nerviosa. Se separó de ella y le tendió una mano para ayudar a levantarla.

-Juguemos- le dijo él feliz, una vez recompuestos.

-¿Jugar?- preguntó ella incrédula-. ¿Jugar a qué?

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Ay, Filia! ¿Es qué no te acuerdas? ¡A "Hablar de Nosotros"!

-¿Des de cuando eso es un juego? ¬¬U

-¿No habías jugado nunca? ¡Pues antes solíamos hacerlo muy a menudo!

Entonces la dragona recordó las veces en las que ellos dos habían discutido, diciéndoselo todo a la cara, sin tapujos, haciendo honor al odio que se profesaban sus dos razas. Y entonces entrecerró los ojos para dejar escapar su rabia, pero cuando ya iba a sacar su porra, recordó las palabras de Rina:

**Flashback**

-No quiero que por nada del mundo arruinéis mi boda, ¿entendido?- les advirtió la pelirroja a sus damas de honor.

Ellas asintieron convencidas.

-Tú, Ameria- prosiguió-. No hagas discursitos de los tuyos para llamar la atención. Y tú- esta vez señaló a Filia-. Haz el favor de controlarte y no sacar tu vena sádica por mucho que Zeros te haga enfadar.

Las dos volvieron a asentir.

-Si hacéis algo que no debéis os arrepentiréis para el resto de vuestras vidas.

**Fin Flashback**

Tranquilízate Filia, se dijo a si misma, no tienes por qué enfadarte.

La dragona cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda mientras le decía:

-No voy a volver a picar en tus estúpidos juegos.

-Ya veo… ¿sabes? Cuando te enfadas estas muy guapa.

Filia se sonrojó y aun habiéndose prometido que no le seguiría el juego, habló:

-Gracias. A veces no eres tan insoportable.

Zeros hizo una reverencia que Filia observó de reojo.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos.

¿Era el mismo Zeros que conocía quien estaba diciendo esas cosas?

-Tu… sonrisa… me gusta.

-Tu pelo me encanta.

No podía ser el mismo Zeros, la joven se llevó las manos a la cara y dijo coqueta:

-A veces te pones encantador.

-Sin embargo- el demonio se rascó la barbilla-, tu estética es horrible.

Como era de esperarse, Zeros rompió la magia del momento.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula.

-Ya sabes, tu forma de vestir tan infantil, tu feo sombrero, que ocultan esas orejotas. Todo eso.

Ahhhhh. Todo eso. Solo eso. El cuerpo de Filia comenzó a incendiarse para gritar de forma tremenda el nombre del demonio. Pero se detuvo al recordar a Rina.

-¡Zeros! ¡Eres un estúpido!

-¡Y tú una tonta!

-¡Demonio descerebrado!

-Fea.

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Mala madre!

-Y tú un…- paró bruscamente el juego mirándolo sorprendida-. ¿Umm? ¿Mala madre? ¿Por qué?

-¡Por qué va a ser! ¡Ay, Filia! ¿Dónde está Valgaav?

-¿Valgaav?

Entonces recordó al huevo que estaba cuidando y buscó por todos partes algo que se pareciera medianamente a una bola de cristal azul, pero no encontró nada.

-Zeros ayúdame a…- pero el demonio ya había desaparecido.

Se alejó unos cuantos metros para ver si lo encontraba, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado, así que volvió sobre sus pasos. Llegó hacia el sitio donde Ameria y Zelgadis habían discutido y ahora estaba desierto, pero le fue igual. También recorrió los sitios en los que había paseado con Silphil, pero tampoco lo encontró.

Ya se daba por vencida cuando topó con una chica de pelo turquesa y rizado que se rió de forma extraña.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo- fue la improvisada presentación de la extraña.

¿Hablar? ¿Es que acaso hoy todos querían hablar con ella? Aún así, Filia asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la muchacha.

-Mi nombre es Martina y conocí a Rina hará unos años. Me uní a su grupo, pero no recuerdo haberte visto nunca.

Filia sonrió.

-Veo que no te andas con rodeos- afirmó la dragona-. Yo soy Filia y también conocí a Rina hará unos años, pero cuando me uní a su grupo tú ya no estabas.

Martina se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a reír fuertemente.

-Es verdad. Tal vez he sido un poco brusca. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Entonces ve al grano- la animó la rubia.

Martina quedó un momento pensando en las palabras adecuadas para abordar el tema hasta que al fin dijo:

-Zeros.

-¿Zeros?

¿Podía ser qué esta persona estuviera enamorada de Zeros y hubiera malinterpretado lo que había pasado entre ellos? Al caer en esa posibilidad, Filia intentó arreglar las cosas.

-Te equivocas, entre él y yo no…

-No- la detuvo en seco-, no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Lo he visto todo.

Filia se pasó una mano por la cara. Esta conversación sería muy difícil.

-No hay duda- prosiguió Martina sin detenerse ante el gesto que mostraba la joven rubia-, de que vosotros dos tenéis algo y eso no me lo negarás en la vida, pero… ¡Debo advertirte que cometes un error!

-¿Por qué?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió contestar-. ¡Digo! ¡No! ¡No hay nada entre nosotros!

-Las palabras aquí no sirven de mucho. Solo acepta la verdad: Zeros es un demonio.

Un gran gota se dibujó en la cabeza de Filia.

¿En serio?

-No me mires con esa cara- continuó-. Sé que eso es un duro shock para ti, pero tenía que advertírtelo, porque él una vez me rompió el corazón, y no quiero que le pase lo mismo a otra mujer. Así que…

Martina le mostró todos sus argumentos a lo largo de la conversación y Filia no tuvo más remedio que escucharla atentamente. Cuando terminó, la dragona la miró comprensiva y le contestó:

-Gracias por el aviso, pero yo ya sabía que Zeros era un demonio. Es eso lo que le hace interesante.

La joven de cabellos turquesa la miró durante unos instantes.

-Espero haberte sido de ayuda de todos modos.

Y se lanzó a los brazos de su marido Zanglus.

Con ternura, Filia vio como se alejaban la pareja.

-¿Que me hace interesante ser demonio?- le preguntó una voz a su espalda-. ¡Eso ya lo sabía! Lo tomaré como parte del juego.

Totalmente roja, Filia se giró para enfrentarse a la típica sonrisa sarcástica de Zeros. Luego disimuló su aturdimiento y le dijo:

-No creas que lo dije para protegerte ni por que me gustases.

-No, claro que no. Ya lo sabía.

-Es solo que quería deshacerme de ella.

Mientras la dragona cruzaba los brazos dándole la espalda, lo observó de reojo.

-No te pedí explicaciones tampoco- contestó el demonio mientras lanzaba y recogía un objeto de su mano-. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué cosa me he encontrado!

Filia se giró rápidamente para comprobar que el objeto que tenía Zeros en las manos era el huevo de Valgaav.

-Lo has tenido tú todo este tiempo- chirrió con los dientes para contener su ira.

-Eso es algo, querida Filia, que no tenías ni que plantearte.

La dragona tendió la mano para recoger la esfera, pero Zeros la apartó de su alcance. Volvió a estirar el brazo pero el demonio lo volvió a esconder. Filia se enfadó y empezó a correr detrás de Zeros. Éste desaparecía cuando Filia estaba a unos centímetros de cogerlo.

Estuvieron así durante un buen rato, hasta que ocurrió la tragedia. Como Zeros no le daba la espalda para tener el placer de burlarse de ella, no vio una piedra que se había interpuesto en su camino y tropezó dejando caer el huevo al suelo y haciéndose añicos.

Una luz asulada salió de la bola de cristal y los embargó al principio para desaparecer más tarde como una onda expansiva, hasta que se quedaron en completa oscuridad, y soledad.

Ambos se detuvieron ante la escena. Filia ahogó un grito mientras un torrente de lágrimas caían como cascadas. Zeros se incorporó y agachó la cabeza disculpándose por lo que había hecho.

Aunque las palabras de Zeros eran sinceras, la dragona estaba cegada por el dolor.

-Zeros…- susurró-. ¡Zeros!- gritó con desesperación-. ¡Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho! ¡Te das cuenta de cómo terminan tus juegos! ¿Lo siento? ¿Crees qué con eso se soluciona todo? ¿Crees que eso puede hacer que vuelva Valgaav? Su espíritu, ya no está, ya no lo siento… ¡Ha muerto! ¡Todo por tu culpa! ¡ZEROS! ¡TE ODIO!

-Filia espe…- intentó detenerla.

Demasiado tarde. Filia había sacado su arma y comenzó a dar caza al asesino de su supuesto hijo. La diferencia de esta y las otras veces que lo había perseguido es que los golpes eran más brutales, más concisos y más cargados de odio que nunca. Las súplicas y los razonamientos de Zeros no sirvieron de nada.

Para cobijarse del ataque de Filia, el demonio entró donde la gente estaba disfrutando del banquete. Ella lo siguió, olvidándose completamente de la promesa de Rina y destruyendo a su paso mesas, sillas, manteles, comida, cualquier cosa que se interpusiese en su camino.

Al observar tan atroz espectáculo, Rina se levantó estupefacta sin comprender la razón de tan enloquecida acometida.

-Mi… boda- murmuró-. Mi estupenda y perfecta… boda… hecha pedazos.

-¡No! ¡Rina! ¡Espera!- la zarandeó Gaudy, pues sabía lo que iba a hacer.

El rostro de Rina se ensombreció y su marido se alejó de ella porque ya nadie podía pararla.

-Mata…- empezó a decir-…¡¡¡DRAGONES!!!

Una tremenda explosión derruyó completamente el lugar.

Media hora después, cuando todo el mundo se estaba intentando recuperar del hechizo de la pelirroja, Filia se encontraba recogiendo los trozos que quedaban del huevo de Valgaav.

Zeros ya había desaparecido, De momento era lo mejor… o tal vez no verse nunca fuera lo mejor. Porque los dos sabían que ahora Filia, hiciese lo que hiciese Zeros, nunca lo perdonaría.

-Aunque yo siempre estaré cerca de ti- susurró Zeros a lo lejos.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A**: UAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! New chap de la historia, creí que nunca actualizaría. Lo siento, ya no tenía excusa, el selectivo hace tiempo que ha terminado. Solo espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Gracias por los reviews. Por cierto… Estoy aprobada!!!!!!!!!

**Salube**: T.T No pude actualizar pronto… pero de todas formas espero que lo sigas.

**Jessiai**: Lo hice! Logré terminar este capítulo, te dije que lo actualizaría hace dos semanas (o x ahí) xro esk desde k akb el selectivo q no he pisado un pie en ksa, yendo de aki xra ya, y se me olvido, xro hoy he dicho, me kedaré un pokito asi actualizo k ya va siendo ora. Pues eso, no te enfades conmigo, e intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar. Xaus

**Spe metallium**: gracias x tus ánimos, wa!!! Espero k este tb te haya gustado i ke me sigas dejando review xke aunke no lo parezca hace k me inspire mas i mas i mas i jeje pues eso, espero k nos veamos, asta el proximo. Dew

**Rak:** Ni yo mateixa sé de lo que parlaven Zel y Ameria, si es que ya… xro tankrila tot al temps. Y no! No faré un FiliaValgaav, no te deseperes, k aço es un ZerosFilia. Y ya crec k res mes. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Porka tú!

**Marysol**: Oh, hola, pues nada aki esta la conti k sa kedado rara, xro no me tardaré la próxima vez 3 meses en actualizar, vale?

**N/A**: pues na! Hoy tp estaba inspirada de todas formas gracias a la gente k sigue este fic. Bye bye


End file.
